


The Hatch

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Written for the "Hatch" prompt on the Lost bingo card at 1_million_words. Shannon hates the hatch.





	The Hatch

So this place was what Boone was so desperate to break into that he’d spent all his time with Locke, trying to find ways to open it? Shannon thought as she took her first glimpse of the Hatch, at the computer that looked like the one her dad had had when she was about four years old, which supposedly everyone had to enter this sequence of numbers into the computer over and over again or…what? The universe would implode? Sounded like the cartoons Boone used to make her watch when she was eight. He’d probably have been in his element with it, thinking he finally got to save the world or something equally stupid.

Shannon had never told anyone that she hated the Hatch, hated when it was her turn to enter the numbers, partly because of her fear that one day she would enter a wrong combination and cause who the hell knew what. Logically, she knew that Jack had taped a reminder of the combination beside the computer that she could see, and if she entered it straight away as soon as the alarm started, even if she did make a mistake she had time to correct it - Jack had even reassured her that he'd made a mistake himself the first time he’d done it and Locke had had to correct him. But she just had this feeling that she’d be the one to screw up, to cause whatever disaster Locke was convinced would happen. She was completely useless, and everyone had to know it. 

She wondered what Boone would have thought if he’d ever managed to see the hatch, to find out what was in the thing he’d been trying to open for weeks. (It was kind of typical of him to have been trying all that time to open it, only for there to have been another way into it all along, she thought to herself, but would never have voiced that). Would he have been like Locke, determined the numbers had to be entered (most likely), or like Nikki and Paulo who thought the whole thing was ridiculous and did nothing but complain when they were on shift? Not that long ago, she’d have been right there protesting with them. She’d have been complaining about the DHARMA food (she had, in fact, initially refused it, saying it must have dated back to, like, 1982, and then Hurley had pointed out that “the Scottish dude was eating it for the last 3 years and survived”), or the 1980s décor (she could hear Boone in her head now, asking if she was expecting the Ritz). But because the hatch had been so important to Boone, Shannon would try and do her bit.

She’d accept the Hatch, ignore the strong feeling she always had that she needed to get the hell out of there. But she would never feel that it had been worth Boone’s life.


End file.
